Beats and Melody
by Shikyokage742
Summary: Monsters have been on the Surface for six months. Napstablook has been chatting with a new friend. Now the Human is becoming involved with Toriels new school, and Sans can't seem to place why he's uncomfortable with that. She seems nice enough, Frisk and Papyrus like her. So why does he feel leery of her.


It all started with a comment. Beatrice had been surfing a music forum when one of her newer posts recieved,

 _'I really like your remix'_

Beatrice had been so excited by this, she immediently responded. After ten minutes of waiting for a reply, Beatrice had nearly given up hope, when she got a notification. A response back. Back and forth this went on, Beatrice responding immdiently, and her mysterious messenger responding sometime later. Soon the two began sharing their music, programs they use. Then they began sharing semi personal facts, then soon personal. For three months they were friends online, but a now there was an invitation for work and it just so happened to be in the same town as her new friend. And that is how Ghostly_Beats set up a luncheon with SpoopyBlookTunes, to meet for the first time.

* * *

Monsters had arrived from Mount Ebott six months ago, and in their city, New Home, they thrived. Having lived so far away, it was uncommon to see many monsters in her city. But here they where the majority, and Beatrice couldn't be more amazed. Carrying her parasol, Beatrice couldn't help but stare at the variety of people. There by the pond was a gaggle of children, a little dinosaur, some bunnies, and what looked like a rock, chasing each other. Adjusting her sleeves, Beatrice looked again at her phone, checking the address for the bakery she was supposed to meet SpoopyBlookTunes. The sunset was a beautiful ocher, though its' light glared harshly off the phone. It took 15 more minutes before Beatrice found the purple and pink bakery.

Walking inside was refreshing, the lights were dimmer, the air cooler. All over were glistening strings with glowing stones attached. Behind the case were a variety of baked goods. Manning the counter was... a spider?

"Hello?" Beatrice greeted, closing her parasol, and removed her sunglasses. The spider grinned sweetly.

"Greeting Dear. How may I help you? Do you have questions?"

"Uh, well, I'm here to meet a friend, but I'm a little hungry. What you suggest?" The Spiders' grinned widened, its multiple eyes twinkling.

"I suggest the Moth Muffins, they just came out the oven not too long ago, and the moths are still too warm to fly away." Beatrice blinked in wonder as the spider held in one of its hands a large muffin, a moth lazily fluttering its wings right on top.

"How much would that be?"

"60 gold."

"I'm sorry I don't have gold on hand." Beatrice stated sadly. The Spider narrowed its many eyes.

"Well, I suppose the human price would be 12 dollars." Beatrice smiled widely and pulled out her wallet from her tattered messenger bag. After the transaction was completed Beatrice stood beside the counter and pulled out her phone.

 _'I'm here in the bakery.'_

After the text was sent, Beatrice waited for a response. There were some monsters seated by the windows chatting umongst themselves, but a low, pitiful moaning pierced through the sounds. a few minutes later Beatrice received,

 _'I'm in the back corner. I have a top hat.'_

And so, Beatrice with muffin in hand, made her way through the seating, before stopping before a table in the darkest corner. Lit up not by the glowing lights on strings, but a rather nervous looking...ghost? A ghost wearing a top hat.

"SpoopyBlookTunes?" The ghost jumped at hearing her voice.

"Ghostly_Beats? Oh,... You really came." the ghost sounded sad, almost disbelieving.

"Of course I came!"

"You're...human?" Beatrice looked down at herself, and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah...you're a ghost?"

"Oh...yes. I'm sorry. I should've told you... I understand if you want to leave." the ghost took notice of the muffin in the girls hand. "Oh you have food. Ill leave... you can stay and enjoy." Beatrice's eyes widened in panic.

"NO! Don't go!" The ghost, with had been slowly floating up to the ceiling stopped, and sank back down a little.

"You're not mad?... I'm sorry I caused this problem... I should have told you... Maybe you wouldn't have come all this way."

"The only problem I see is that I can't give you a hug!" The ghosts eyes widened.

"A hug?"

"Well everything I know about ghosts says that I'll phase right through them, and I swore I'd hug you the minute I met you." Beatrice set her muffin on the table and spread her arms wide. "How about we try?" The ghost seemed to sweat before floating closer, nubs forming on either side and reached forward. He slipped right through Beatrice body, making him whimper.

"I'm sorry!" But Beatrice only grinned, the cool sensation tingling through her body.

"Why? That's the best hug I've had in a long time!" The ghost looked pleased, in a shy way. At an unspoken command, they sat on opposite sides of the table facing each other. "Hi Spoopy, I'm Beatrice."

"Oh! Umm... My names Napstablook... I'm a ghost..." Napstablook hunched over a little, looking to wear his lap would be. Beatrice smiled harder.

"I'm an albino. We could be cousins!" Napstablook looked up and smiled faintly.

"I have a cousin. He's amazing." Beatrice blew gently on her muffin, the moth finally flying off and away. She took a bite, and with a mouth full asked,

"What's he like?"

* * *

Sans was walking along side his brother, Papyrus, who held a grinning Frisk on his shoulders. They were walking down Main Road, having just finished dinner at Grillby's, celebrating Frisk's most recent Monster Rights Movement success. They were about to head home when they got a text from Undyne asking for some Centipede Canolies from Ms. Muffets, so they turned around and began walking along. Every monster they passed smiled and greeted the three before slowing strolling along. Slowly though, many of the older monsters stopped where ever they were heading and looked to the sunset. This included Papyrus, Frisk, and Sans. Even after six months the sunset still looked more incredible than fantasy could conjure. As the deep reds faded to purple, then to a twinkling blue, Sans felt his soul hum happily. While the sunset was incredible, the stars were what the skeleton truely appreciated. No amount of glowing crystals could amount the vastness of the night sky on the surface.

"SANS! LET US HURRY TO THE BAKERY! METATON HAS A NEW PERMEIRE TONIGHT, AND I WON'T MISS IT!" Papyrus hefted Frisk a little on his shoulder before setting path to Ms. Muffets. Sans shoved his hands further into his deep pockets and followed a few steps behind.

"well lets hope his new show isnt half baked."

"SANS, DON'T YOU START!"

"youre smilin'."

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW? YOU CAN'T SEE MY FACE!" As they approached the bakery, Papyrus placed Frisk on the ground, then dunked inside the doorway. Sans followed behind Frisk, letting his brother take the order while he watched after the kid. Sans raised a hand lazily in a return greeting as some monsters called out to him from their seats. Sans was caught up in watching Muffet's kids spin a new menu in an upper corner when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"whats up kid?" Frisk pointed to a far corner of a restaurant. Napstablook sat in a chair, rocking back and forth to unheard music, while his hands occasionally pressed buttons on a square keyboard. "you wanna go say hi?" Frisk smiled and tugged Sans with him through the tables. As they got closer they noticed someone else sitting across from Napstablook. A human. Aside from Frisk, diplomats and reporters, it was very uncommon for humans to be in New Home. Most still unsure about the Monsters and their city. So to see one, sitting with a ghost, eating a muffin and playing with the same little keyboard put Sans on alert. The human girl had long white hair, and extremely pale skin. so pale sans could see blue veins along the exposed part of her neck, though the rest of her body was covered up. Her eyes were odd, a pale blue almost white. they seemed focus on her task though as she smiled widely. Both ghost and human had on headphones didn't notice their approach until Frisk was leaning slightly over their table to see what they were doing. At this Napstablook jumped.

"OH!... Frisk. Hello, sorry... I didn't see you." Napstablook began to whimper slightly. He drew his hand away from the table before they faded into his body. The human girl pulled away too, pulling her headphone down around her neck. Frisk waved a greeting, then turned to the human girl.

"Hello! I'm Beatrice." The human girl, Beatrice, held a hand out to Frisk, who shook it. "Napstablook, I didn't know you had invited your friends, here let me get you a chair." The human stood, finally noticing Sans. She gave him the same happy smile she gave Frisk.

"Hello! Are you a friend of Spoopy, too?"

"spoopy?" The girl placed a hand across her mouth before turning to the ghost.

"I'm sorry Napstablook, I still keep wanting to call you that." Sans felt his brow ridge dip a bit. Had she insulted him?

"It's okay, Beat... I can still call you Beat right?" Napstablook seemed to curl in on himself.

"what's goin' on here?" The girl turned back to Sans.

"We just met today! Well we've known each other for a few months online, but I had a job offer, and we decided to meet up!" The girls pale face blossomed into a fierce red, "But I keep calling him Spoopy. It's all I've known him as until today." Frisk sat in the chair next to Napstablook before pointing to the square keyboard on the table.

"Ummm, thats Beat's soundboard... We were making music."

"MUSIC? I LOVE MUSIC!" Papyrus walked over, arms ladened with bags. "WHAT MUSIC WER-...SANS! A HUMAN!" As swiftly as he had noticed, Papyrus had grabbed the human girls hands, shaking it vigorously.

"GREETINGS HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" If possible, the humans face seemed to split into a wider grin than even Sans could manage.

"Hello, The Great Papyrus! I'm Beatrice. We were playing around with a remix, but if you'd like to listen, you're more than welcome to." The girl began to pull a small speaker from a weathered messenger bag.

"WE HAVE EXACTLY SEVEN MINUTES BEFORE WE NEED TO HEAD HOME. I REFUSE TO MISS METATONS NEW SHOW!" Papyrus kneeled down as the girl finished hooking up her speaker. Sans drifted closer, not comfortable with his brother and Frisk so close to a stranger.

"Ready Spoopy?" Napstablook seemed to glow brighter, a timid smile on his face.

"Ready."

* * *

I recently finished Undertale and it put this in my head. Enjoy.


End file.
